We will manage somehow
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: Tino, Berwald and Peter don't have it easy. Problems with money make every day a fight for survival. How will they manage with triplets on the way. But luckily they have their friends to help them out. Rated M for Mpreg and depression and character death. But all this has a happy ending no one will expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story for you. I hope you like it. Please review. This makes my day so much better. C :**

* * *

Berwald came home from a very stressful day at work hoping to spend some quality time with his beautiful wife and son.

He turned the keys in the lock and stepped in the house. What he didn't know was that Tino had a rough day himself.

After violently vomiting at four in the morning and having to take a sick and very difficult Peter to the doctors and practically force feeding him everything that he offered him Tino was very very irritated.

It didn't help that Berwald wanted to surprise him by giving him a hug from behind while whispering "How was your day today my beautiful and lovely wife?" In fact this made Tino even more annoyed.

"One. I had an absolutely stress packed day today. I had to take Peter, who by the way was soo difficult that I practically had to threaten him with all sorts of punishments to get him to the doctors. Then when we got back I had to force feed our son his chicken soup and his medicine. And seeing as I barely slept for the last couple of damn days and vomiting up everything I eat I am as you should've noticed by now more irritated than I ever thought I'd be. Plus of course you come home and give me a huge shock and blowing in my ear. So does that answer your fucking question?" Tino screamed in his husbands face.

Berwald stared at his usually calm wife with a look of pure horror. Not knowing that Berwald didn't know about him needing space Tino shouted "If you're just going to stand there gawking like an idiot you might as well help me with hmmm I don't know. Looking after your sick son tomorrow."

"I can't do that and you know it. We need the money." "Oh so now money is more important to you than your own son. That's it I want you out of this house right now. Do you understand me? I'll give you half an hour to pack your things and leave."

Berwald was too stunned to say anything but before he could answer Tino he noticed his face go pale then green before vomiting violently on the tiles.

Berwald rushed over to Tino who's violet orbs were glistening with tears. "I'm so sorry Ber. Please don't leave me. I can't possibly manage by myself. Please don't go."

To say least Berwald was beyond shocked. First the irritated Tino then the vomiting an lastly the crying Tino all in the space of ten minutes. Then the answer hit him hard and he swallowed and asked "Tino? Are you by any chance pregnant?"

Tino went several shades paler than he was before and started tearing up again. "No. I can't be. We can't cope as it is with the money problem we have. So I can't do this. But I can't just get rid of life like that. So what are we going to do now Ber?" said Tino starting to hyperventilate violently before passing out in his husbands arms.

Berwald barely managed to catch Tino before he fell on the floor. Berwald took Tino into their shared bedroom and laid him on their bed.

He looked at his one and only true love. Even in his sleep you could his distress. It pained Berwald beyond the imaginable. He kissed Tino's forehead and whispered "I'll promise that I will find a way so we can manage. You'll see."

Then he left the room and called his best friend Lukas. When Lukas picked up the phone and said "Hello?" Berwald answered "Lukas. Can you Mathias and Emil come over quickly? There is something urgent I need to discuss with you. And also could you bring a couple of pregnancy tests with you?" "Of course Ber. Consider it done." Lukas said.

When the phone line went dead Berwald went to his sick sons pretty empty room and stroked his warm cheek. Peter, sensing something was wrong, asked "Is something wrong with Mama?" "No my darling. He is just very tired. " said Berwald. "Is it my fault? I'm so sorry for troubling him." Peter sobbed looking at his father with those puppy-dog eyes of his.

"Peter. You're a big boy now so I can tell you. You see we have a slight problem with earning enough money to take care of all of us. And Mama might be carrying your little brother or sister and that's making him very worried that we won't be able to take care of all of us and the baby. And that's why I have decided to call for help. Does that sound like an idea to you?" said Berwald looking a his son.

"Yes. And I'll help." said Peter enthusiastically which made Berwald smile. As he left his sons bedroom and walked back to his beloved wife he thought to himself 'We'll get through this somehow.'

Berwald lay next to Tinos slightly shivering form and placed his arm around his petite body. This woke Tino up and his violet orbs met piercing turquoise ones.

"Sorry for waking you up darling." Berwald said kissing Tino softly. "It's alright. I wasn't going to sleep long." The two lovers were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Tino asked. "I asked Lukas, Mathias and Emil to come over and help us. You stay in bed. I'll get it." said Berwald lightly pushing Tino back into the covers.

He went downstairs and the second he opened the door he was tackled to the ground by a very excited Mathias.

"Get off me Mathias." growled Berwald not in the mood for the obnoxious Dane.

Only after a punch in the face from Lukas did Mathias back off. Lukas handed Berwald the bag of pregnancy tests and said " It's better if you get it over with now."

Berwald nodded and headed back to his darling wife who was sitting in their shared bed still looking a bit pale.

Berwald slowly entered and sat next to Tino and gave him the bag. "It's the only way that we'll know for sure if you're pregnant or not. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Tino nodded and together with Berwald he went into the bathroom. Once Tino took the test all the couple could do was wait for the result.

Downstairs Mathias was busy with raiding the Swede's fridge and getting himself a nice cool beer when suddenly a piercing scream echoed through the house followed by agonising cries and howls.

Mathias, Lukas and Emil ran upstairs and into the bathroom. There they found an uncontrollably sobbing Tino held tight by an anxious looking Berwald who simply held up the multiple positive pregnancy tests.

"We need help. We really do." was all Berwald could mumble. "We'll arrange an emergency meeting ok?" Emil offered. "Good idea. I'll start by calling Gilbert and tell him to spread the news." Mathias said making his way downstairs.

Berwald looked at his wife. Suddenly a small voice asked "What's wrong Mama?" This made Tino cry even harder and pulled his son close to him. Berwald could only think to himself 'Hopefully the other nations will respond to the meeting arrangements.'

* * *

**Will the other nations respond. Stay tuned for the next chapter. C :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two for you. Please don't hesitate to review. C :**

* * *

"Hello. Awesome speaking." "Hi Gil. It's me. Tino and Ber need our help. The only way we can do that is arrange an emergency meeting. Could you spread the word for me?" asked Mathias. "Sure pal. Anything for you." "Thanks a million. This might save Berwalds and Tinos entire excistance." Mathias said relieved that he could always count on Gilbert when things got rough.

Mathias was about to head back upstairs when he almost walked into Lukas. "Has Tino calmed down a bit?" he asked worried about the fragile little Finn. "It took quite a bit of calming especially on Bers part bit we managed to calm him down. He's upstairs sleeping now. Tino is my best friend since we were little. I don't want to see his life spiralling downhill." Lukas said sobbing slightly into Mathias chest. "I know. I feel the same way about Berwald. But as their best friends we must and will do everything in our power to help them." Mathias said wrapping his arms around the Norwegians body.

Meanwhile Tino woke up with a splitting headache and feeling just miserable. Luckily Berwald amd Peter were laying next to him and hugged Tino close to them.

Knowing that they did more than everything in their power was too much for Tino and he wriggled free from his family's loving embrace carefully before storming out of the house and speed-walking to his best friends house hoping that Eduard was home.

When Tino arrived Eduard opened the door and was shocked to see his best friend on his doorstep with tears running down his cheeks like rivers.

"Oh my goodness Tino what's wrong. Oh my dear friend come here." Eduard said pulling Tino into his house and a warm hug.

"I-I'm pr-pr-pregnant. A-a-and B-b-berwald wo-wo-works s-so h-h-hard already a-a-and..." "Hey sweetheart relax. Let me take you inside and make you a nice tea. How does that sound?" Tino wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and nodded.

With that the two friends went inside and forgot everyone around them. However Berwald Mathias Lukas and Emil could not forget their beloved Finn in the slightest.

After Peter woke up and couldn't find his mother next to him he started panicking badly. After searching the whole house and not being able to find his dearest mother Peter called his father who called their closest friends.

"Guys. Guys. Panicking won't do us any good whatsoever. Let's think calmly and rationally. Who would Tino go to amd who does he consider a close friend apart from us?" Then it came to them. "Eduard." they said in unison.

In the meantime Eduard had just tucked in his closest friend in his bed when his phone rang. "Hello" "Eduard there's an emergency meeting being held by Berwald and the other Nordics next week. It's something about Tino and Berwald needing all our help and also something about a baby." Toris voice rang through the phone. "Thank you I'll keep iron mind." Eduard said hanging up the phone and looking at his finally sleeping best friend.

Softly he shook the delicate Finn's shoulders and got a grumble in return. "Tino please. We need to talk. It's very important."

Tino yawned stretched and glared at Eduard. "What is it?" he asked moodily. "Are you pregnant?" "How did you figure it out?" "Well. Number one. You never stand on my doorstep uninvited even if it is important. Number two. Toris called me and said something about an emergency meeting and you supposedly being pregnant. So are you or are you not pregnant?" Eduard asked with a stern voice.

Tino looked at Eduard with a miserable look in his eyes and said in a small voice "Yes I am." and broke down into tears again.

Eduard quickly cupped Tinos face in his hands and said "Hey Tino. Enough with the crying now. This is not good for your baby you know."

"I-I kn-know that. B-b-but I j-just don't kn-know how w-we're s-supposed to c-cope with the sh-shortages we have to m-m-make already."

"And that's exactly why Berwald and the others arranged an emergency meeting. So we can talk and figure something out together. Just always keep in mind. You're NEVER going to have to go through all this alone. We all love you in different ways and do not want to see you sad or depressed." This seemed to give Tino hope and he snuggled against Eduard and slept peacefully for what what felt like the first time in an internity.

Meanwhile Berwald and Mathias as well as Lukas and Emil were hurrying to Eduard's house hoping and praying to the skies above that Tino was there.

When they arrived and Eduard opened the door Berwald asked desperately "Eduard. Is Tino with you?" "Yes. He's upstairs sleeping."

Berwald ran up the stairs and into the room where Tino lay looking peaceful for the first time since they found out he was pregnant.

Berwald pulled his wife close to him and Tino, sensing his husbands warm big body, cuddled close to him. 'I'll never let you down I promise.' he thought as he fell asleep next to Tino and held him close to his heart.

In the meantime Mathias was downstairs discussing the upcoming meeting with the others. "Where should we meet up?" asked Lukas. "There is an abandoned building not far from here and it's big enough for all of us." said Eduard. "Will Tino be there?" asked Emil. "That is a very good question. We should consider the fact that he is VERY fragile at the moment. Plus we don't want to harm i his unborn baby by putting too much stress on Tino. I think it's best if Tino stays at home." said Mathias. "Good then that's settled then. Then mall we can do is wait and see who comes to this meeting." said Eduard. And that's just what they did.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if the ending is a crappy one. I'm begging anyone who wants to to give me ideas and/or suggestions because I have no idea to be honest where I want to go with this story. But I really want to continue with this story.**

**I thank you in advanced. C :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three for you lovely readers out there. Hope you like it sand remember. Please review. C :**

* * *

As it turned out the call for help managed to reach nearly all the nations. Gilbert had told his brother who told Feliciano and Feliks who told Toris Raivis Antonio and Lovino who told everyone else.

So every nation met at the abandoned building like it was discussed and were greeted by Eduard who was put in charge, along with Lukas, by Berwald. The Swede had stayed at home with his wife who sadly developed a deep depression and couldn't be left alone let alone be brought to a strenuous meeting.

"Settle down everyone. Let the meeting begin. The reason we have gathered here today is to help two of our special friends Berwald and Tino. They have financial difficulties and last week Tino found out he was pregnant which devastated him beyond belief. And now it's our turn to help the two of them. Does anybody have any ideas or knows how to help?" Eduard asked.

Ludwig stood up and said "I could provide Tino with my personal doctor and I'll take over the costs." "And I'll make some lovely clothes for the little bambino." chimed in Feliciano.

"As for the cooking I'll cook for Tino and Berwald." exclaimed Francis followed by Alfred and Arthur saying "We'll look after Peter when it gets too much."

"In case of emergency you can have our numbers so you always have a helping hand." said the rest of the group. "That's settled then. I want to thank each and every one of you for your individual help and wan to say on behalf of Tino and Berwald that they are both very grateful for having you all by their side in this difficult time that they have. You may go except you Ludwig. I have a question for you." Lukas said waving the German over to him

Ludwig walked over to Lukas and asked "What can I do for you?" "Can you call your doctor to make an ultrasound picture so we know if Tino is carrying multiples and how far he is approximately?" "I'll see what I can do." Ludwig promised and took out his phone and went outside.

Mathias walked over to Lukas who had tears streaming down his face. "Baby. What's wrong?" "I just realised that if Tino is carrying multiples it would kill him emotionally if not even physically. And I don't want that to happen." cried Lukas burying his face in Mathias broad chest.

At that moment Ludwig came back and said "It took a lot of persuading but Doctor Schmidt said she would come over in an hour. As for te money she said that she'd do it for absolutely free." "Thank you so much Ludwig." said Mathias giving Ludwig a brotherly hug. "No problem. We as nations have to stick together and help each other when the time is rough. I'll bring Doctor Schmidt over in an hour." Ludwig said returning the hug.

When Mathias and Lukas returned Tino was on the couch reading and book and laying across Berwalds lap said Swede stroking through his wife's golden locks absent mindedly.

"Tino. We have very good news. The other nations are willing to help you out. You don't have to worry about a single thing. Ludwig is coming with a surprise. He should be here any minute."

Just then the bell rang. Tino went to open it to find Ludwig and a woman dressed in white and with a lot of equipment standing next to him. "Hello Ludwig. Who is this?" Tino asked him. "This is Doctor Schmidt. She is here to check up on you."

Tino shrank back turning pale, tears streaming down his face. Doctor Schmidt however seemed unfazed by this and slowly moved towards the petrified Tino who was now cowering in the furthest corner in the living room.

"Tino. I am here to help you. You're not alone. Your husband is here, your closest friends are here and Ludwig, who knows me since he was small, is here as well." she said in a soothing motherly voice and building up her portable ultrasound machine.

Ludwig and Berwald slowly and carefully steered Tino, who came out of his corner, to the sofa were he lay tensed up and clinging to Berwalds hand. "I'm nervous." he mouth to his husband who just gave him a loving kiss and rolled his pullover over his slightly swollen stomach.

"Don't get a shock. I'm only putting some gel on your tummy so I can see your baby. Ok?" Doctor Schmidt said as she put the gel on Tinos stomach making Tino flinch slightly.

Doctor Schmidt paused over Tinos abdomen and was completely baffled. She smiled at Tino and Berwald and simply said "Congratulations. You two are going to have triplets."

"No. No, no, NO!" shouted Tino jumping from the sofa and racing upstairs. Before he followed his clearly terrified wife Berwald asked "How far along is he Doctor?"

"I'd say about three months. And I know this isn't easy for you two at all especially now that you know Tino is carrying triplets. My only advise at this point is to be there for him and giving him the feeling of not having to go through this alone. I wish you all the best and call me if you have any questions or concerns." Doctor Schmidt said as she left.

Berwald was at a loss what to do. He went upstairs to their shared bedroom and found Peter already there and trying to comfort his mother. "Please Mama. Don't cry. You have me and Papa and we won't let anything happen to you or the babies. We love you." Peter said cuddling his mother who was beyond coherent thoughts at the moment and could only pull his beloved firstborn close to him.

Berwald sighed. They had a long way to go but he knew that if they stuck together the would manage somehow. With that in mind he snuck in bed beside his wife and son and held them close to his heart.

Soon he felt his darling angles relax and finally fall asleep. It was at this moment that Berwald was extremely grateful for the other nations help. He had show his gratitude in some way. But how?

* * *

**Exactly how could Berwald show his gratitude. Let me know your ideas in the reviews and PMs. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by without any big problems. Doctor Schmidt came by regularly to check up on Tino who's pregnancy began to take its toll on him.

Every morning Berwald would wake up to Tino being violently sick in the bathroom. He would pretend to still be sleeping and when Tino crawled back into bed Berwald lay awake listening to Tinos heartbreaking sobs that wrecked his weak and thin little body.

It came to a point were Berwald was worried for his wife's mental stability and health. He called Doctor Schmidt and asked her to check on Tino and the triplets.

When she arrived Berwald led her to the couch where Tino already sat staring at nothing in particular. After Doctor Schmidt had set up her medical equipment she gladly accepted the coffee offered to her by Berwald.

Then she looked at Tino smiling and said "You know the drill Tino. Do you want to find out the genders of your babies today?" Tino looked at Berwald with a questioning look and Berwalds eyes lit up at the thought of finally knowing what genders were and not having to refer to the children as it or them.

Tino looked back at Doctor Schmidt, nodded and lifted his shirt to reveal his obvious baby bump which had grown quite a bit in two months.

As always Tino flinched a bit when the cold gel was applied onto his stomach. And then Tino and Berwald heard the thumping of tiny yet distinguishable heartbeats that belonged to their babies.

Doctor Schmidt paused her moving of the wand to look at Tino and Berwald and said "In a few seconds I'll be able to tell what genders the babies are. Are you positive you want me to continue." "Yes. That way we'll know how to decorate their room and what colour clothes we should get." Berwald said in a determined voice.

"Alrighty then. Here we go. Here you can see the first child and if we move down we can if its a boy or a girl." Doctor Schmidt looked at the screen intensely and the silence was deafening until Doctor Schmidt smiled and said. "Congratulations. You have at least one girl. Let's continue to the second. Here it is." Again the silence and intense looking. Then "And your little girl has a brother." "I'm really curious as to what gender our last baby is now." Tino managed to smile at his husbands words, tears (for the first time of happiness) streaming down his face. In a quivering voice he managed to answer "Let's cross our fingers then."

Doctor Schmidt, who in the meantime had found the last baby and already finished her intense looking at the screen, smiled and said "Well it seems your little girl won't have it easy with three brothers."

Hadn't Tino been laying on the couch already he would've fallen where he stood. "I can't believe it. I have to get Peter this instant. He needs to know." said Tino quietly and with his husbands help hoisted himself off the couch holding his bump.

Berwald smiled and watched his wife waddling upstairs to their son. However he was ripped from his trance by Doctor Schmidt who said "I need to discuss something of great importance with you concerning your wife. While he eats healthily and rests enough I have noticed his depression. Due to your current difficulties it doesn't surprise me that Tino has something called Antenatal depressions most likely caused by your situation. I'll give you some antidepressants that won't harm your babies. If that doesn't work then call me and we'll find out something else. Ok?"

"Of course. And thank you again for your help. We really really appreciate it." "It is Ludwig you have to thank because without his asking me I wouldn't be here with you."

As soon as Doctor Schmidt left Berwald went upstairs to Peters room and found Tino sitting on their sons bed and Peter resting his head on his mothers stomach beaming.

When he realised his father was there he jumped up, careful not to hit his mothers abdomen, and ran to his father yelling "THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR GIVING ME TWO LITTLE BROTHERS AND A LITTLE SISTER. I'LL PROMISE THAT I WILL BE THE BEST BIG BROTHER EVER." "Not so loud sweetheart. You're waking up your siblings." Tino said taking Berwalds and Peters hands as placing them over the new lives that were developing inside him.

Berwald couldn't be any happier than he was right then and there and took his wife and son into their arms and said "Should I tell the other nations or should I wait?" "Wait a bit. And Ber. I love you." "I love you too." Berwald said putting Tinos head on his chest and breathing in his beautiful wife's scent.

Berwald stopped ehen he felt Tino starting to shake like a leaf his arms. "What's wrong Mama?" Peter asked feeling the distressed tension in his room. "It's nothing. I just don't know how to feel riknow now and if I should cry or laugh. And to be honest these hormones aren't helping in the slightest." Tino answered in a quivering voice. "It's nothing that we can't handle right?" Peter said enthusiastically and his parents just laughed and scuffled their son on his bed until the entire family fell asleep.

* * *

**I really really hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far. Antenatal depression is like postpartum depressions only it rarer and occurs during pregnancy. There are different causes but in Tinos case it's the financial problems linked with the typical 'Can I even care properly for my children' and other factors. **

**If you have any questions or ideas/suggestions PM me. I read every message that gets sent to me. C :**


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks went by and Tino was trying his very hardest to not fall into deep depression. Luckily he and Berwald had lovely colleagues who were more than willing to help out.

By the time Tino was seven and a half months pregnant Berwald decided that it would be time to start decorating the triplets room and organise a baby shower. At first Tino objected to the baby shower but after a lot if persuasion mostly from Peter Tino finally consented to the idea.

The baby shower was held on a lovely November day and everybody came to celebrate. Berwald and Peter has decorated the living room to make it lovely light green, purple, pink and blue tones. After they finished Peter showed his mother his present, which was a wonderful drawing if himself Tino and Berwald as well as the triplets. "Do you like it Mama?" Peter asked gazing at his mother. "It beautiful my sweet darling." Tino said kissing his sons forehead. They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

The first ones that arrived were Lukas Mathias and Emil. They hugged the couple and handed them their gifts which were put on the table. Then came Ludwig, Gilbert, Lovino, Feliciano and Antonio who also put their gifts on the table.

Then followed Toris, Feliks, Eduard, Raivis, Irina, Ivan, Alfred, Matthew, Francis and Arthur so that in the end there was a full house. When everyone had settled down a bit Berwald stood up and said "Tino and I would like to thank you all for coming and for the continuous support you have shown us throughout Tinos pregnancy and we deeply grateful for that."

Then the mingling began. Lukas, Emil, Arthur and Matthew were talking to a surprisingly cheerful Tino and Berwald was forces into a conversation with Antonio, Francis and Gilbert. All in all it was a lovely afternoon. Before the guests left Tino announced that he would start opening his presents.

From Lukas they got three stuffed animals that resembled Norwegian mystic creatures and from Emil they got pacifiers and baby clothes and from Mathias they got three baby chairs.

Arthur and Francis got the couple a crib, big enough for triplets, from the Ikea store where Berwald worked and a bit if money which was given to them by Berwalds boss and from Alfred, Feliciano and Matthew they got clothes and toys and a changing table.

The best gift of them all was from Ludwig, who led the Finnish/Swedish couple and their son to the spare room that they had chosen for the triplets. It was beautiful and the walls were coloured in a way which made Tino feel very comfortable.

There was a rocking chair in one corner and the huge crib was standing on one side of the room while the changing table was on the other and in the other corner there was a shelf with all the toys and books lined neatly across it as well as a cupboard containing the clothes next to it.

"I-I-It's beautiful." Tino gasped tears pooling in his violet eyes and Berwald could only agree silently. "What are friends for?" Ludwig said while all the other guests nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

When everybody had finished looking through the nursery the entire party went back downstairs and talked for a while until Ludwig decided that it was time to leave and give the small family some alone time.

Berwald and Tino sat down on the couch and spent the next half hour cuddling, while Peter munched on his dinner. Suddenly Tino said "Why don't we both bring Peter up to bed now?" and Berwald nodded and helped his wife up on his feet and calling Peter's name. Said boy came running from the kitchen and jumped into his fathers strong arms. Tino smiled, ruffled his little boys hair and said "Let's get you up to bed you little bundle of energy." Berwald took that as a hint and scooped up his squealing son and carried him upstairs while Tino waddled behind his two men.

After having brushed their teeth and putting on their pyjamas together the family layed in Peters bed. "Mama. You and Papa never told me when my little sisters and my little brother are coming." "Well my sweetheart it's mid November now which means that your baby sibling might be born around Christmas. Would you like that?" Tino asked his little boy. "If you could do that then that would be the greatest Christmas present EVER!" Peter screeched in excitement.

Tino gasped suddenly and Berwald asked "What's wrong Tino?" "It's nothing Ber. The triplets just got a shock and kicked pretty hard. It's really ok." Tino said smiling as Peter said "I'm sorry for giving you a shock Arjla, Erik and Gabriel."

Berwald looked at Tino who looked back at his husband and their looks told them that those were the names they would choose for their new additions to the family. With that they wrapped their arms around their oldest and together the family fell fast asleep.

The next morning at 6:30AM Peter woke and walked into the nursery. To his surprise he found his mother sitting on the rocking chair humming a sweet lullaby to himself and the triplets and Peter, who had always loved his mothers voice, creeped in the nursery and carefully pocked Tino who looked down at him and smiled as he picked up his oldest and held him like a baby and continued to hum that same sweet lullaby and rocking Peter in his arms.

At that moment Berwald woke up and had the shock of a lifetime when he felt neither his wife or his son next to him. Racing through the upper level of the house he tried to think rationally. He came to a sudden halt when he almost ran past the nursery, which he had honestly forgotten in his panicked state, and heard Tinos beautiful voice hum that sweet lullaby he had sung when they met the first time.

He knocked softly on the door before walking into the nursery. The sight that met his eyes was enough to make his heart melt right then and there. Tino was asleep in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Peter in his arms like a baby. Berwald smiled, took a blanket and draped it over his sweethearts. Before leaving he placed a gentle kiss to the foreheads of his treasures and carefully closed the door before going downstairs and making breakfast for his family.


	6. Chapter 6

Tino woke up to the wonderful smell of toast, bacon and eggs that was coming from the kitchen downstairs. Tino softly kissed Peter on his cheek saying "Peter. Darling. Time to get up. Papa made breakfast." Peter woke up and slowly rubbed his eyes before looking at his mother and putting his head over Tinos stomach.

"Good morning Arja, Erik and Gabriel. I hope you three are hungry." Peter said to which the triplets seemed to agree to because at that moment they all kicked pretty hard against Tinos lungs making their mother gasp.

"Are you ok Tino?" asked Berwald who had just come upstairs to wake up his angles when he heard Tinos gasp. "No I'm fine sweetie. The triplets just kicked my lungs very hard at the same time, that's all." Tino smiled which always managed to help Berwald forget all his worries.

Then he remembered the reason for him coming upstairs and he asked "Are you five beauties hungry?" "YES PAPA. WE ARE!" Peter squealed pulling his father downstairs and Tino following them carefully.

Tino must have been pretty sleepy because at some point his eyes got quite heavy and he missed his footing and fell sideways down the stairs. Tinos face turned several shades paler as he felt something very similar to a contraction pierce his insides.

'No. Please not now. It's way too early even for triplets. Shit.' Tino thought panicking as tears streamed down his pale cheeks. Then he did the only thing he could think of. "BERWALD. HELP ME PLEASE!" Upon hearing the terrified screams of his wife Berwald rushed to the flight of stairs where Tino lay in his side hugging his large, swollen stomach and whimpered "I-I-I need a d-d-doctor now."

Berwald rushed to get his coat and a blanket for and ran back to the sobbing beautiful mess that was Tino. He put on his coat, took out the keys and put the blanket over Tino and called Peter. Together the family hurried to the car and rushed to the hospital.

Once they arrived the doctors wheeled a terrified Tino away to check up on him and Berwald called Ludwig. Once the German answered Berwald let the tears run freely and sobbed "L-Ludwig. T-Tino...he...he fell down the stairs and now he might be in premature labor. He's terrified and I can't be there for him. Please call Doctor Schmidt and bring her here to the main hospital in town. Please. I can't do this alone and someone has to be strong for Peter."

Ludwig's heart broke at the heart wrenching sobs of the person who had become something like a second brother to him. "I'll be there as fast as I can Ber." he promised and the phone went dead.

Berwald turned to Peter who was also crying "I want to see Mama. Is he ok? Are Arja, Erik and Gabriel ok? I'm so scared Papa." Berwald said nothing but pulled Peter into his strong arms and together father and son cried into each others arms.

They were interrupted by Ludwig and Doctor Schmidt who had sat next to sobbing father and son. Doctor Schmidt decided to distract Peter for a while and asked "Do you want some chocolate Peter. There's a supermarket right next to the hospital." Peter looked at his father sceptically but he said "Go Peter. If I get any news about Mama then I'll tell you. I promise." Berwald said kissing his sons head before Peter left holding Doctor Schmidt's hand.

Ludwig looked at Peter and when he was sure that the child couldn't hear anything he asked "Tell me now. What happened?" "I honestly don't know the whole story but I'm guessing that Tino was still a bit tired and slipped on the stairs, because when it all happened I was in the kitchen with Peter until I heard a thumping noise." Berwald said fresh tears running down his face.

Ludwig took Berwald into his arms and held his head against his chest and for a while Berwald was calmed down from the steady beating of Ludwig's heart. Suddenly the door to Intensive Care Unit opened and a Doctor walked toward Berwald who stood up immediately and shook his hand.

"I presume you are the father of Tino Väinämöinens triplets." "That is correct sir. Could you please tell the current situation please?" "Well the situation is far from pleasant. Mr Väinämöinen was in premature labor due to the fall which must have triggered his contractions but luckily we managed to close his cervix before anything else could happen. His heart as well as the babies hearts were racing very badly at some point and we almost lost the four of them. But in the end your wife and kids proved to us that they're a strong bunch. If you want to see them you can. They're in the recovery room."

At that moment Doctor Schmidt came back with Peter who had just finished a chocolate bar and had chocolate all over his mouth. Berwald chuckled and asked the doctor if his son could come along to.

The doctor nodded and lead the fidgety pair to a single room at the end of the Intensive Care Unit. He drew back the curtain to reveal a pale and trembling Tino laying in the hospital bed. "Ber, Peter. Is...is that you?" Tino asked groggily still trying to make out where he was.

Both males started crying and scooted closer to Tino and took each if his hands in theirs. Once Tino recovered all his senses he bolted upright and placed both of his hands on his stomach. "A-Are Arj-ja, E-Erik and Gab-briel...?" he asked tears rolling down his beautiful face. Berwald looked at the doctor questioningly who answered "No. They are alright. And as for you Mr Väinämöinen I order absolute bed-rest until the triplets are born ok?"

Tino nodded and Peter and Berwald snuggled close to their motherly figure and laid there until they were interrupted by the doctor who said "Even though we plan on keeping your wife here for another day we can make bedding arrangements for you and your son. Would you like that?" asked the doctor looking at Peter who screeched

"OH YES PLEASE SIR! THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!" "No worries. I'll see to it right now." And with those words the doctor left the small family alone. Tino patted the remaining space next to him and motioned for Peter to lay down next to him, which he did while cuddling close to his mother and feeling his siblings move within their mother.

Once the beds had been arranged the trio lay in their beds an fell asleep fairly considering the things that they had gone through today.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Tino woke up and saw a white room which looked far from his room that he shared with Berwald. Thinking of his big friendly giant made Tino bolt up on bed and accidentally knock Peter to the ground.

Having felt the thud of his fall Peter jumped up and asked "What's wrong Mama?" "Wh-where is your f-father?" "I'm right here baby. Everything and everyone of us is ok. Don't worry ok?"

Tino just reached out and grabbed his husband and son and held them close to his heart. There was a quiet knock on the door to which Tino softly replied "You can come in." "Good morning Mr Väinämöinen. How are you feeling today?" the doctor asked with a kindness which was uncommon for a man of his practise.

"Well I'm ok considering what happened yesterday, and there is a slight burning where the incision made. But other than that, we are just fine." Tino said rubbing his stomach gently. "Just to be on the safe side I want you to come once a week for a checkup until your children are born and on your due-date I want you to come to have c-section to ensure safety for both Tino and the triplets. Also as I've mentioned before strict bed-rest until the triplets are born, and with the support of your husband and son I'm sure you will be just fine."

With that the doctor checked Tinos stitches and turned to Berwald and patted him on the shoulder and said "You know what's coming up now don't you? All the running up and down the stairs and helping your wife to and from the toilet. Are you up for it?"

Berwald have the doctor a look that clearly said 'Of course. What do you take me for?' And the doctor chuckled and said "But of course you are up for it. I really have to say that even though your family hasn't got it easy Tino is really lucky to you and your son as support." "I completely agree with you on that point. Tino is probably still shaken from yesterday even though he won't show it. He has a very proud character."

The Doctor excused himself after having filled in the necessary documents and giving Berwald the bandages to change every morning. Then Peter and Berwald helped Tino to the car and brought him home.

When they arrived Peter went off to play and Berwald went to get Tino, who actually wanted to go upstairs, a glass of water. Tino looked at the stairs apprehensively and tried to get upstairs on his own. But as soon as his feet started to touch the first step he started hyperventilating and panicking.

"B-BER!" Tino cried desperately and Berwald came running to his wife who was as pale as a sheet. "What's wrong my sweet darling?" he asked. "I-I-I can't g-get ups-stairs on m-my own. Wh-what w-ill I do wh-when the k-kids ar-r-rive?" "Now, now baby. You'll be alright. If you really can't bring the kids up on your own you have Peter and me. Nothing will happen to you or the children I promise." Berwald said holding Tinos head against his chest.

"Should I carry you upstairs?" asked Berwald. After Tino answered with a nod of his beautiful blond head Berwald picked him up carefully and carried him upstairs to their bedroom, where he put his wife into bed. "I'll soon be upstairs with lunch ok my sweetheart?" "I love you so much Ber." Tino said and Berwald bent down to give him a gentle yet passionate kiss on his pink lips.

When Berwald had gone Tino lay on his side of the bed and pondered over the current situation. He felt absolutely miserable at the thought that he jeopardised the life of his babies just because he was careless.

This made tears pool in his eye and Tino hastily wiped them away when he heard Berwalds heavy footsteps coming towards their room. "Here is your lunch my sweetie pie." said Berwald carefully placing the tray on Tinos lap and sitting beside his sweet and lovely wife and lifting the spoon of soup up to Tinos lips and fed him his entire soup. Then he proceeded to give Tino his medicine and then went back to Peter.

The little guy jumped at his father and asked "Papa. Why don't we draw Mama some beautiful pictures? That might cheer him up." "That sounds like a wonderful idea my boy. Why don't you get your pens and pencils and paper and let's get started then."

Peter ran upstairs and past his parents room and was about to enter his room which was next to his parents room when Tino called his son. Peter stood by the door and his mother asked "What are you doing my dear?" "THAT'S A SURPRISE FOR YOU MAMA!" screeched Peter excitedly and ran into his room getting his materials and running back downstairs to his father.

They sat at the table together and began drawing like there was no tomorrow. At the end of their small project they had drawn three pictures hands were so many different colours that Berwald honestly didn't know how to get those hands clean again.

Then the two of them took their drawings and went to Tino. When they arrived they were greeted by Tinos beautiful trademark smile that must have come from above. "Mama. We made some drawings for you. Do you want to see them?" "Of course my darling angel. Come here and show them to me."

Peter laid next to his mother while Berwald laid in his side of the bed. "Here are my drawings. This one is of you and me in front of our house and this is you Papa and me inside my room and this last one is of you Papa Arja Erik Gabriel and me. What do you think?" Tinos eyes filled with tears as he said "Baby. They're absolutely beautiful. And what about you Papa Bear? What did you draw?"

"Basically the same as Peter except that I drew our potential future dog in all of my pictures." Berwald said blushing scarlet. Tino cooed at his two boys and said "You two are way too adorable for your own good, did you know that?"

After that they played board games, drew some more pictures, and talked about the plans they had for when the triplets were born. At that Peter shouted enthusiastically "I just know that I'll be the best brother in the entire universe. And if they are in trouble I'll be their hero to save them." Tino and Berwald burst put laughing at that and cuddled their son until Berwald went downstairs to make their dinner which they shared in bed with Tino.

Then it was time for the whole family to go to bed. Peter obediently followed his father and let himself be washed and brushed his teeth without a word of protest and once the two males were in their pyjamas they joined Tino in bed. The picture was the cutest ever Tino was laying next to Peter holding him protectively while Peter was cuddling his mothers stomach and Berwald layed his long arms around his son and wife and they slept like that all night.

* * *

**There will be the birth coming up in the next chapter but I'm not sure wether or not to continue. So I'm giving you readers and followers the chance to decide on that matter. See you in the next chapter. C : **


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Arja, Erik and Gabriel happy birthday to you. Here it is. The moment everybody has been waiting for. However there is also some tragedy in here. Don't worry though there will be a happy ending and no suicide.**

* * *

The weeks rolled by and both Berwald and Tino were getting more and more apprehensive as the due date drew closer and closer. They stuck to the regular checkups and always received the same answer. That the triplets were doing great. That didn't stop them from getting nervous however.

Eduard thankfully decided to visit his best friend and his family on a snowy 23. December evening and gave them words of encouragement. "Tino. You're the best mother there is. Look at how Peter turned out. And as for you Berwald I know that you're the best father there is. You are the dream-team that is getting three new additions to it. Nothing can bring you down. In the worst cast scenario I'll be there for both of you."

Tino was very grateful for his best friends words and that he deeply cared about them. Just then he felt a searing pain wrap itself around his midsection and it made him squeak out "B-Ber. I-It's time."

Berwald didn't need to be told twice. He ran upstairs to their room and grabbed the hospital bag that they prepared a few days ago and ran back downstairs. He quickly dialed Mathias number and when the Dane answered Berwald shouted "There is no time for explanations. Tino is having the triplets now. Please come here together with Lukas and Emil to take care of Peter while I take Tino to the hospital with Eduard." "We'll be there as fast as possible."

Berwald turned to Peter and said "Sweetheart. Mama is having Arja Erik and Gabriel now. Will you be a good boy until Emil Lukas and Mathias arrive?" "Yes Papa." Berwald beamed at his son and ruffled his hair. Then he grabbed his coat and ran outside to the car where Eduard was comforting a heavily panting Tino in the backseat.

Berwald was so focused on the labouring Tino that he completely forgot to put on his seatbelt. This was a fatal mistake as the trio would soon find out. As they came off the motorway a black Prius suddenly rammed into Berwalds side of the car and smashing the window while another car rammed the back. The impact of the first car had sent pieces of glass into Berwalds skull and the other threw him out of the window.

Eduard luckily had his seatbelt on and managed to keep Tino from any harm and hurried to the front. He checked Berwalds pulse and found one. It was however very weak so they had to hurry. He carefully picked up Berwald and put him in the passengers-seat and sat in front of the steering wheel. With his one hand he reached behind him and grabbed Tinos hands in his own and said "If you feel a contraction then just squeeze my hand as tight as you want to. Ok?"

Tino nodded weakly and held Eduards hands as though his life depended on it. After what felt like ages to both Tino and Eduard, they finally arrived at the towns main hospital. Eduard pried Tinos hands off his own and said "I'll be right back with doctors for you and Berwald. Be strong. It'll be all over soon."

Tinos head fell back and to his horror he found that he had the urge to push. "P-P-Please come b-back soon Ed." whimpered Tino bearing down and feeling his first son pushing down even further. To Tinos big relief Eduard came back with a few doctors some of whom pulled a stretcher behind and some who were pulling a wheelchair.

Half of the doctors raced to the passengers side quickly and put Berwald on the stretcher. This of course made Tino panic quite a bit and he pleaded "Where are they taking Ber? I can't do this by myself. Eduard please stay by my side until the kids are born. Please."

Eduard's heart broke at the tears running down his friends face so he looked at the doctors pleadingly and then one of them said "Alright. You may come into the surgery theatre as well."

They raced past the maternity ward and into the operating theatre. There they showed Eduard how to scrub up ad where to wash himself. Then the surgery began. The chief of surgery himself lead the operation and led the trembling Tino through the single steps.

"Now then are we all ready to deliver three lovely babies?" "N-Not meaning t-t-to be rude...but c-could we just s-start now p-p-please." whimpered Tino and the chief smiled at him and said "Of course we can. I'll go through every step with you alright?"

Tino nodded and held Eduard's hand tighter than ever before. The chief took a syringe from the table while the nurses put up a sheet concealing the swollen stomach from Tinos view. "The sheet is up to prevent you from having a heart and/or panic attack during the procedure. This is a numbing agent that will make you feel absolutely nothing from your waist downward. Did you understand all that?" "Yes." came the silent reply.

Tino closed his eyes and flinched slightly when the needle pierced his skin but relaxed as soon as the medication started showing its effects. As soon as he opened them again he saw the chief standing in front of him with a scalpel in his hand.

"I'll make the incision now and then manoeuvre the children out one by one. Don't be too tense or else I won't be able to take the children out efficiently enough. Just breath in and out and hold your friends hands and it will be over soon." Then he placed the scalpel on Tinos stomach and pushed it down on the sensitive flesh.

Tino tried with all his might to ignore the numb, ripping feeling in his midsection and held Eduard's hand in a vice grip. Sweat was running down his face along with a few tears. It was bad enough that he was being cut open without Berwald there beside him but Tino was indescribably scared about how Berwald was doing.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doctors announcement "Here is your first son." He placed the screaming child on Tinos chest and Tino looked in awe at his firstborn son and said "Hello Gabriel. I'm your Mama."

After a few minutes Erik joined his brother on his mothers chest screaming not as loudly as his brother but still pretty loud enough. And then lastly Arja was born. Tino by now was crying freely holding all three of his little miracles on his chest. Three nurses came up to him and gently took the triplets to clean them up and the chief removed the three placentas before stitching Tino up.

Eduard beamed as he walked beside Tino and kissed his head and said "I'm so proud of you Tino and I know that Berwald would be proud as well." Then Tino remembered Berwald and the injuries he had and sat bolt upright.

"Could you please tell me what happened to my husband please? His name is Berwald Oxstenstierna." "I'll go check and tell you." said the chief and hurried to another operating theatre. Tino was never as scared as he was right now. He shivered and trembled badly. Eduard held Tino closely and whispered in his ear "Don't worry Tino. You know how strong Berwald is. He'll pull through."

When they arrived at their room Tino pulled down his shirt and fed the triplets before Eduard put them in the bassinets that were next to Tinos bed. At that moment the chief reappeared with a solemn expression on his face. "I'm sorry to inform you that your husband died during surgery. The doctors did everything they could to revive him but it was too late. My deepest apologies."

Tinos world broke into a million pieces at the doctors words and he could do nothing but stare at Eduard and let the tears run freely down his face. "How will I manage by myself? I can't so this alone. I need help." "Shhhh Tino. I'll be there for you and the kids and I'm sure that the others would help you if they found out. You will not have to go through this alone. I promise."

Tino buried his face in Eduard's jacket and cried. The sobs were wrecking his entire body and in the end he cried himself to sleep. Eduard decided it would be best to inform Emil Lukas and Mathias about it since they were the closest to Berwald and Tino.

"Hello?" "Hi Lukas. It's me Eduard. I have happy news and devastating news which one would you like to hear first?" "The devastating." "We had a car accident on the way to the hospital. Tino and the kids are fine but Berwald died during surgery. The doctors did everything they could but it didn't help in the end. But the good news is that Gabriel Erik and Arja are healthy as can be and are sleeping along with their mother now."

Lukas looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:37AM on the 24. December. "What a lovely Christmas present they are aren't they?" Lukas asked trying to change the subject. "Yes they are. Would you like to come later. I'm sure Tino would love that." "Sure we will. See you then. Bye."

Eduard went back to Tino and laid by his side and fell asleep next to his best friend who was still sobbing slightly in his sleep. "Merry Christmas Tino." he whispered kissing Tinos lips.

* * *

**There you go Arja Gabriel and Erik are finally born. But yet again I'm stuck. Please help me out with ideas and/or suggestions. You'll be a major help and that way I know what you like and make this story amazing for you. C :**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Tino was woken at six o'clock in the morning by the sound of his crying and hungry children. He picked up Gabriel first and led him to his nipple and he latched on almost immediately. As he was suckling Tino took the opportunity to look at his children more closely.

Gabriel was a mini version of himself. He had a beautiful wave of white-blond hair and petite frame like his mother and when he opened his eyes they were a deep turquoise colour. The exact replica of his father. Tinos heart got heavier as he watched his firstborn son.

After having burped Gabriel and putting him back in the bassinet Tino took Erik from it and led him to his chest. It took him a bit longer than his brother to latch on but with a little help from his mother he finally latched on and started to suckle.

Unlike his brother Erik had his fathers strong broad frame and mop of wheat coloured hair. When Erik opened his eyes he had Berwalds stare and Tinos violet colour eyes. Tinos breathing got heavier and heavier and to be honest he was scared of how his only daughter looked like.

But having intense motherly instincts Tino couldn't and wouldn't let his only baby girl go hungry. So he picked little Arja out of the bassinet and held her against his chest. Tino tried with all his might not to burst out crying.

Where her two brothers were a mixture of himself and Berwald, Arja was an exact replica of her father down to every last feature of her body. Wiping at his wet face he realised that he was crying. Burping his daughter and laying her next to her brothers he then laid back down in his bed and buried his face in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up the first thing he saw was a face wearing glasses. "Ber?" he asked hopefully. "I'm so sorry Tino but it's me Eduard." said the Baltic stroking Tinos face. Tino rubbed his eyes and then he saw Mathias, Lukas and Emil standing beside his bed and wrapping their arms around his petite body.

Tino happily accepted the hug and knowing what had happened and not wanting to upset Tino any more Lukas said "Where are our nephews and our niece?" Tino smiled and took each triplet out of the bassinet and gave one to each of their uncles.

"Oh my goodness how cute they are." Emil said tickling Arja who gurgled in delight. "You've done a great job Tino. We are all so very proud of you." said Lukas stroking Gabriel's cheek with his finger. Mathias who had just finished making funny faces at Erik out his hand on Tinos shoulder and said "We'll be there for you and the kids. You just have to call us when you need us ok?"

Tino nodded and added "Thank you so much for your help guys. You are truly the best family in the world." There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered saying "Good morning Mr Väinämöinen. How are you and your children today?" "We are fine. I already fed them without any major problems and as for me I still have slight stinging feeling where the incision was made." "Well there is no need to worry about the stinging. That, I'm afraid, will go on for a few weeks until the wound is healed but after that there shouldn't be any pains. Anyway I'm letting you take your children home today. I just want to fill in some paper work with you and give you your medication and then you're free to go."

Tino looked happy at the thought of finally being able to go home and he made it through the complicated mass of medication and the paperwork with fairly good ease. When the doctor left he turned to Eduard and the others and asked "Did any of you bring the car seats?" "Don't worry Tino. The doctor told me last evening that you'd be leaving the hospital today so I had everything prepared for the children and brought you some new clothes. So get changed so we can go home. Peter is already going crazy at home because he can't wait to see his sister and his brothers." Eduard said handing Tino his fresh clothes and helping him out of bed.

While Tino was changing Eduard placed each triplet on their car seat and gave then to their uncles. When Tino came out if the bathroom Mathias clapped his hands and said enthusiastically "Let's go home then."

They walked out onto the parking-lot Tino saw Berwalds old van parked on the curb. His eyes watered and he started crying and sobbed "B-B-Ber was s-so excitedr t-to see his b-b-babies, b-but now..." "Tino. Hush it'll be alright. You have Eduard and us. We'll never abandon you." Lukas said hugging Tino and holding his head close to his chest. Mathias eyes flashed and he said "I've forgotten my phone in the room. Will you guys wait for me."

Lukas just nodded and rushed inside. However instead of running to the room he ran to the doctor. He luckily was at the reception and Mathias out of breath sashes "Excuse me but I have question. Could you maybe cremate our dear family member Berwald Orxstentierna amd call me when you are finished please? You don't have to do it now but it would be nice if it could be done within the next few weeks." "I'll see what I can do. Alright?" "Thank you sir."

Mathias raced back to the car and found everyone already seated. Emil, Eduard and Tino in the back with the triplets and Lukas in the passenger seat. "Could we get going before the babies get restless." asked Tino. Mathias didn't have to be told twice and got in the front.

"Did you find your phone?" Lukas asked. "Yes I did." Mathias answered waving the phone in Lukas face. With that they drove off home. Mathias, Lukas, Emil and Eduard said nothing the entire trip but were secretly excited about the Christmas surprise they had prepared for Tino and the children at home.


	10. Chapter 10

When Tino got out of the car and carried the triplets to the house door he had no idea what awaited him on the other side of his door. So you can imagine his surprise when he opened the door and all the people that helped him and Berwald through his pregnancy shouting "SURPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Tears of happiness pooled in his eyes but they were prevented by an excited Peter jumping into his mothers arms squealing "MAMA. WHERE ARE ARJA, GABRIEL AMD ERIK?" "They are right here sweetie. But you have to be quiet. They just fell asleep."

Peter bent down until he was level with his sister and brothers and whispered softly "Hey you three. I'm your big brother Peter. I'll play football with Erik and you Gabriel and I'll protect you little Arja from any danger that you may come across. To sum it up I'll be the est brother that anyone can have." Peter kissed the triplets heads before picking up Arja gently and carrying her up to the nursery.

"I'd better follow him to see if he's alright." Tino said picking up Gabriel and Erik and following Peter up the stairs. When he got there he was surprised to find Peter rocking a still sleeping Arja in her crib. He smiled lovingly at his eldest son and put Erik and Gabriel in the crib next to their sister and asked Peter "Honey. Would it be ok if you stayed up here and looked after your little brothers and sister?" "That's ok. I can't leave them anyways so there's no problem with that." Peter said beaming at his mother.

Tino ruffled Peters hair and made his way back downstairs. On closer inspection Tino found that really everybody was there: Arthur, Alfred, Feliciano, Ludwig, Lukas, Mathias, Emil and Eduard. Tino looked around for Berwald until he remembered what had happened and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Eduard was the first one to notice Tinos sobs and rushed over to his best friend and pulled his head close to his heart. This seemed to do the trick because Tino was calmed down and reduced to a shaking mess in Eduard's arms.

"Don't be afraid. We all know what happened. You can let out all your emotions on us. We won't mind will we guys?" Eduard asked the group. They all shook their heads and within minutes they were all intertwined in a big group hug.

"We got some gifts for you and organised this little party get-together since you were unable to celebrate your favourite holiday of the year." said Alfred thrusting a big package into Tinos arms saying "This is from Arthur and me."

Tino opened it and found a huge volume of children's fairytales and nursery rhymes as well as three plushed aliens. "The aliens are from Alfred and the book is from me." Arthur said. "Thank you so much you two." Tino said hugging Arthur and Alfred.

"Me next." chirped Feliciano giving Tino a pink and very soft package. When Tino opened it he found the cutest dress for Arja and little suits for Gabriel and Erik. Tino hugged Feli and wheat on to the next presents. There where a few things like necessities for the triplets but there were also a few things for Tino himself.

He received books and clothes as well as a contact list of all his colleagues. Thanking each and everyone of them Tino then proceeded to the cake (a curtesy of Alfred) and dug in like there was no tomorrow. Once he finished he yawned and Ludwig always the sensible one told everyone that it would be the best to leave for today.

After everybody except Ludwig and Eduard had gone Tino fell on the couch and Eduard picked him up, alarmed at how light his friend had become, and carried him upstairs. Once Tino was tucked into bed Eduard went to check up on Peter.

To his surprise Peter had somehow managed to carry his mattress to the nursery and had fallen asleep next to his little siblings who were also sleeping soundly. Eduard smiled and went back downstairs. As he did he had one last look at Tino. He seemed so peaceful and he was not to mention more beautiful with his light blond hair hanging loosely in his face.

Eduard blushed and his heart raced badly. Just then Ludwig came up behind him and said "Why don't you spend the night with Tino. He needs someone near him now that Berwald is gone and you are the best person for that. I can tell. Besides I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Eduard said nothing and Ludwig left for the couch. Eduard changed into his night clothes and slipped into bed next to Tino wrapping his arms around him. "I'll always be there for you. I love you so so much." And with a kiss on Tinos soft lips Eduard fell asleep with Tinos head nestled on his chest.

* * *

**Due to school and it** **being a very busy year for me I'll not be** **able to update regularly. : C**

**I'm so sorry. It upsets me as well seeing as so many of you looked this story. But I'll do my very best to updat. As soon as possible. Also help would be great seeing as I'm stuck yet again. Thank you in advanced and thank you for being patient (Which hopefully you are ). **


	11. Chapter 11

Eduard woke up and found Tino still snuggled closed to him and that made his heart feel a million times lighter than it had ever felt before. Eduard bent forward to kiss Tinos forehead bit at that moment Tino stirred in his sleep and murmured "Mhmmmm. Berwald." before snuggling closer to Eduard.

This broke the Estonian's heart for he knew that once Tino woke up and was confronted with the truth that Berwald was dead, he would brake down into tears again and that was something that Eduard just couldn't bear to see. In his eyes Tino was a happy-go-lucky and very motherly person who is not brought to tears and is stronger than he looks. He also knew that Tino was more vulnerable now than ever which meant that Eduard as his best friend would help him through the hardest parts.

Eduard quietly got up, careful not to wake up Tino, and went downstairs to make breakfast. When he got downstairs he found a shocking appearance on the kitchen. Ludwig was hunched over the kitchen sink crying huge and actual tears. Eduard cautiously approached the tall blond am tapped him softly on the shoulder.

Ludwig flinched at the sudden touch but relaxed when he realised who it was. "What's the matter Ludwig?" Eduard asked putting an arm around the still sobbing German. "It's...It's just that over that short period of time that I got to know both Tino and Berwald they became something like brothers to me. I felt as though I had to protect them from any form of sadness and make sure that none of them got hurt. In the end I guess I failed them miserably." "But you're still here. You can help Berwald by staying by Tinos side and help him with the triplets. That's something that Berwald would have wanted you to do I'm sure of that."

Ludwig felt better after hearing the Estonian's words and helped him make breakfast. Then he took the tray and brought upstairs to Tino. To his delight Tino was already up and changing the triplets with an excited Peter chattering away happily beside him. "Tino?" he asked quietly not wanting to disturb the mother at his work. "Yes. What is it Ludwig?" "I brought you breakfast. You can eat it in bed with Peter after you have fed the triplets." "That sounds like a lovely idea." Tino said smiling brightly.

Ludwig smiled back and Tino carefully took Arja and Erik while Ludwig carried the tray and Peter carried Gabriel to his room. When they got there Eduard came moments later with the crib in which Gabriel, Erik and Arja were put in. Then the three friends together with Peter sat and ate peacefully. Sadly the piece ended when Erik Arja and Gabriel demanded to be fed. Tino then proceeded to feed the whimpering triplets and after they were burped Tino Peter Ludwig and Eduard took the babies and the dishes downstairs and put the babies in their big brothers care while the adults washed the dishes.

Tino then went to the sofa and said "I just wanted to say how grateful I am for you two helping me out with the children. I know that I wouldn't be able to do all this on my own. Thank you so so much." "That's what friends are for. Don't worry about it. We'll always be there for the five of you." Eduard said and Tino knew that that was true.

* * *

**I am really stuck. Should I continue? If yes then how? Or should I end it here? Tell me what you think and please don't hesitate to leave behind some cuntructive ideas and/or suggestions. C :**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is sadly the end my lovelies. If you want however I can make a sequel with these characters. But only if you really really want me to. Love to read all your reviews and until the next story or update. C :**

* * *

It was later that same day when Tino heard a knock and went to the door an opened it. The only thing he found was a letter without an address on it. Tino went back inside the living room where Peter was playing with Arja Erik and Gabriel.

Opening the letter with shaking hands Tino read the note inside the envelope.**_ "_**_**Dear Tino it's very that you meet me at the Øresund-bridge in two hours. Don't worry I'm a person you know and I won't hurt you. This is also important for the lives of Peter and your triplets."**_

Tino folded the letter back up an went to the kitchen where Ludwig and Eduard were preparing dinner. "Ed, Lud. I found a letter on our doorstep without an address or name. It says I should meet this person at the Øresund-bridge. Also this person knows about Peter Gabriel Erik and Arja. But should I go? Please help me."

"Tino calm down. It won't help you if you panic now. Why don't you show me this letter." said Ludwig reaching his hand out for the letter. Tino gave him the letter and after he read it he slowly got up and with Eduard put his arm around Tino and said " If you want Eduard and I could drive you to Øresund-bridge." "No. I want only Eduard to drive me there. Also I know that in the case of an emergency you would be the only one who would be string enough to defend my children against evil people. We'll be back soon alright. Put the children to bed soon and don't worry about the triplets. They have already been fed." Tino added pulling Eduard toward the front door.

Once they had their jackets and shoes on they went to Eduard's car and left for Øresund-bridge. Luckily it wasn't far away from where the house was which Berwald had built before they got Peter.

It was a crisp and chilly December afternoon and Tino Wales towards the bridge. Suddenly he saw the single outline of a person. A big and muscular outline. When he got closer he recognised the turquoise eyes behind the glasses and the serious face.

"B-B-Ber. I-Is that r-really you?" whispered Tino in a quivering way. "Yes my sweet darling it's me. The stupid doctors made a mistake with my chart and mixed me up with another patient. I was in a coma for the past two weeks but the thought of you and the children kept me alive. Also I wanted so badly to tell you that I am alive but I couldn't bear it if you didn't believe me so I decided to wait for the right moment which was when I wrote you that letter. And the reason I didn't write my name or address on it was because it wouldn't have made a difference if I did."

Tino was at a lose for what to say so he flung himself into those strong protecting arms that he missed so much and just cried and cried until he could cry no more. When he was finished he said "Let us go home Ber. You haven't seen Arja Erik and Gabriel yet. They're really beautiful. Gabriel looks like me but has the exact same shade of turquoise eyes like you and Erik looks just like you but with my eyes. And lastly Arja is a mini-you. Your hair, your eyes and your stare. You'll also be so proud of Peter. He really kept his promise of being the best big brother in the world. He has helped me so much in the past couple of weeks that it's amazing."

They went back to the car beaming and holding each other hands tightly. When they arrived Eduard just stared in amazement. "Is that really you Berwald?" "Yes Eduard. It's really me." Berwald smiled. "Please would you be so kind as to bring me to my four darling babies please?" "Of course." said Eduard starting up the car.

The journey back home seemed much faster with the extra passenger in the back seat. Berwald told Eduard the same story that he told Tino and Eduard was just glad that his best friend was happy again.

When the got home they crept into the house and were greeted by an enthusiastic Emil Lukas and Mathias who were told what had happened. Then Peter was brought downstairs. You can imagine Peter's pure delight when he saw his father again and Berwalds happiness at seeing his oldest son again. After a long evening of talking and happiness the family was finally alone. Together with Peter the happy reunited couple went upstairs to their room where the triplets were sleeping in their crib next to their bed. "You're right about their looks." Berwald chuckled hugging Tino close to him. Peter took that chance to settle himself between his parent who smiled and cuddled their oldest son close. "Good night. I love you two so so much." said Berwald. "We love you too Papa Bear." Tino and Peter replied. Falling asleep Tino knew this was the beginning of a great future with just him Berwald, Peter, Gabriel, Erik and Arja. And to be honest he wouldn't want to have it any other way.


End file.
